


Right at Home

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy morning sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: It's a better than average morning in the Iwaizumi/Akaashi household.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Right at Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine Kisses series, Day 1: Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

An arm swung out to mute an alarm that wasn’t even ringing as Keiji fought off the tug of consciousness. It was a rare day off when nothing was required of him outside of letting the cat out a few times, and possibly a load of laundry. 

The best part, however, was the warm body curled into his side, who also didn’t have anything he had to do for the day.

It was a rare thing, the both of them off together during the day, and even rarer finding himself awake before Hajime. Keiji was the one who lingered in bed until the last possible moment while Hajime awakened at an obscene hour for his daily run, so the reversal was a welcome change despite being at the crack of dawn.

Impulse gripped him, and Keiji leaned over his boyfriend’s sleep-slackened face to brush a kiss on his lips. It drew a soft groan, and arms spidered around Keiji of their own accord. “Don’ wanna get up,” Hajime murmured against Keiji’s shoulder.

“Then don’t.” Keiji threw a leg over Hajime’s waist, and an eager mouth met his.

Even with his eyes still heavy with sleep, the rest of Hajime sprang to life beneath him. Arms looped around Keiji’s neck and tugged him closer, and Keiji’s mouth was full of Hajime’s throaty groan of pleasure.

Pulling away breathless, a wide smile lingered on Hajime’s lips as roving hands teased at the waistband of Keiji’s sleep shorts. With a chuckle, Keiji snared a kiss, listing into Hajime’s touch while not bothering to stifle a moan of his own.

It didn’t take long for Hajime’s touches to grow firmer, more deliberate as the haze of sleep was overtaken by one of desire. Fingers traced the lines of Keiji’s hips, eliciting a shiver of delight. He had no idea how Hajime found these random spots that pushed his buttons in all the right ways, but he appreciated the rush it brought nonetheless.

Keiji’s lips drifted down the line of Hajime’s jaw and to the soft hollow at the base of his neck. Every nip and suck coaxed urgency from Hajime, and his grip on Keiji’s flesh tightened. 

“Damn, Keiji,” Hajime hissed, eyes screwed shut for reasons that had nothing to do with sleep. “You really know how to give a guy a good wakeup call.”

Fingers knotted tight into Keiji’s hair, the persistent tug on the strands goading the coil of tension in his belly tighter and tighter. He ground their hips together, marking how rapidly Hajime had risen to the occasion. 

Keiji’s roving mouth made it halfway down the hard plane of Hajime’s belly when the soft sounds of lovemaking were shattered by a loud, tinny pop song Keiji would have known anywhere.

Hajime’s arms sagged onto the mattress and he sighed. “Okay, maybe I need to add ‘kill Oikawa’ to the to-do list today.”

“You want me to get your phone?” Keiji offered, but he made no moves to do so. He knew the answer. “I’ll tell him we’re on a hike or something.”

“Or just tell him to take one.” Hajime screwed his eyes shut and scrubbed his face with his palms. “Nothing kills the mood faster than Oikawa harassing me this early.”

His ardor sufficiently squelched as well, Keiji grabbed Hajime’s phone and stuffed it under the pillow. He pecked a chaste kiss on Hajime’s lips. “Might as well do breakfast. I’m starving.”

A lazy breakfast of leftovers and extra strong coffee ensued, and the two of them tidied up the kitchen together. Keiji had no qualms of leaving a few dishes in the sink if it meant the two of them could get back to business, but Hajime shrugged and started anyway. “Might as well do it now so we don’t have to do it later.”

“Excellent point,” Keiji hummed against Hajime’s ear. He didn’t miss the way it made Hajime shiver. “We’ll both be busy doing nothing.”

Hajime leaned into Keiji’s touch. “You know it.”

Dishes forgotten already, Hajime turned to wrap his arms around Keiji’s waist. “So how we gonna do this?”

“It’s your turn to pick.” And it was. Last time they made love, Hajime had indulged Keiji’s affinity for overstimulation, and the time before that, Keiji had filled Hajime’s blushing request for a good spanking. They had been trading off each other’s fantasies on and off for about a year. Both of them had uncovered surprising things about themselves and each other.

A wicked smile made Keiji’s stomach flutter. “You know what I want.”

“I do?” Keiji imagined he probably would have if his brain weren’t fogged over with want. It took a few moments, but eventually he caught on. “Oh, that should be interesting.”

“You took the words right outta my mouth.” Hajime wrenched Keiji to his chest for a searing kiss. “Ruin me, babe.”

With a growl, Keiji gripped Hajime by the shoulders and propelled him backwards out of the kitchen. Arms banded around his waist, their breaths mingling hotly between them. “If you insist.”

Keiji propelled them toward the bedroom and straight past the bed, instead planting Hajme’s back solidly on the wall. Both of them were already at full attention, arousals straining against their shorts.

Frenetic hands relieved them both of the few scraps of clothing either had on them in favor of skin against skin. Keiji’s hips pressed against Hajime’s, trapping him against the wall, and Hajime’s hands reeled Keiji in for a molten kiss.

In one brisk motion, Keiji dug his fingers into Hajime’s bottom and hefted him up against the wall. Strong legs latched around his waist, and their mouths crushed together for a messy but extremely satisfying kiss. Keiji’s lungs were burning by the time they finally tore away from each other. Panting, they rested their foreheads together. Keiji could have stared at Hajime’s long, thick lashes forever

The spell was broken when Hajime blushed and averted his eyes. “I have no idea how this is supposed to work.”

Chuckling, Keiji stole a quick peck on the lips. “As long as we both enjoy it, I don’t think it really matters.”

“I knew I was dating a genius.” Hajime’s smile bloomed. “I have an idea.”

Keiji’s breath caught as Hajime’s gaze locked with his while he licked a long, lewd stripe up his palm. That work-hardened hand gripped their cocks together, and then Keiji began to move.

The angle was hardly easy, and his legs protested the extra weight, but Keiji pushed on nonetheless. He was rapt as he watched Hajime swear under his breath and bite his lip. Their eyes never left each other, though, and Keiji knew right away why this had been a lingering fantasy of Hajime’s. 

The two of them had explored each other’s bodies plenty of time, but Keiji had never felt so naked.

“You tired?” Hajime’s ragged breath softened the words into a husky whisper. 

_ Yes_, his muscled chimed, but Keiji shook his head. “No. Just . . . appreciative.”

Hajime’s breath grew shallow. It was time to move again, Keiji marked, and move he did. No doubt the neighbors in the unit next door could hear the telltale slap of Hajime’s ass hitting the wall along with a cacophony of hissed expletives and words Keiji would never have been able to say anywhere else escaping his lips.

Their bodies undulated at an arrhythmic pace as both of them sought release. Hajime came first, but his hands never slipped from their grip around their lengths. His head lolled back against the wall and his eyelids fluttered shut, utterly ruined in all the right ways.

The sight fueled one last bout of erratic thrusts until Keiji spent himself down the length of Hajime’s abdomen. 

Keiji’s legs turned to liquid beneath him. They both landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs right before his thighs gave up on holding him up, let alone the two of them. Hajime’s entire weight landed on Keiji’s chest, but he had no wind left to knock out of him. Or maybe he was caught breathless by the light, feathery kisses Hajime peppered all over his face.

“You’re so good to me, babe,” Hajime murmured in Keiji’s ear before giving it a little lick. “We have to do that again sometime.”

Though his legs complained at the thought, the rest of Keiji had no such compunctions. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied with a chuckle. 

After a quick cleanup, the two of them burrowed into each other’s embrace, still naked and on top of the covers and without a damn to be spared between them. Hajime’s fingers idly coursed through Keiji’s unruly hair, brimming with emotions which were never far from the surface, but this one was reserved just for him.

Neither of them had the will to stay awake on a lazy day off, so they didn’t. Keiji’s dreams were fleeting but so, so warm. However, he wouldn’t trade every happy dream in the world for the one that awaited him when they woke up again.


End file.
